Secrets of the Prom Night
by KJL
Summary: LandAmongTheStars's challenge. Dasey, Trasey, Demily, Tremily... the prom night's all sexual pickup sticks anyways. Pick them up and throw them down and they're all matched up in different pairs again. But Prom's made for secrets, right?


**A/N: Taking on LandAmongTheStars's challenge!**

**Prompt: **It's prom night. And tonight, nothing's gonna stay secret for long. Must somehow reference gossip girl, and/or the movie never been kissed. Must at some point use the line "You sadistic son of a bitch! These shoes cost $500!"Pairings must be Dasey, but can also include: Kenvor, Shemily, Sam/OC, and any other pairing that doesn't have to do with the afore mentioned.

**_Ohh, this one's gonna be fun, lovelies. PS, I DID finally watch the ending... where Nora's pregnant and Casey hooks up with TRASHMAN! Sigh... but Kelsey does love her Demily some days. And the fact that Marti finds them in the closet.... haha, oh, the precious game closet_ :]

* * *

**

"So, oh dearest step-sister of mine. What's up?" He throws himself on the couch next to her, because he knows she's reading Gossip Girl and he's wrecking her concentration, which will eventually piss her off. And he's bored.

"Serena slept with the professor at Harvard.. or something... I think." This is the point where her eyebrows knit up and she begins to wonder why she can't focus... oh, the utter predictability.

"Okay, enough about whatever it is I don't really care about. Here's the plan: I want to go to the prom with Emily. Me and Sam and Ralph worked out a plan. And you're going with Trash- Truman."

"Why should I? I told Lizzie I'd babysit Marti and he broke my heart and he kissed my cousin! And..."

"Okay, Casey! Focus. I go with Emily. I get my way. You have a date, so you get your way. You never specified who the date had to be. Edwin's going to watch Marti. Casey, I'm actually semi-prepared to beg here."

And because she's such an awesome step-sister (and because she's already put her damn book down) and because she loves Emily and Emily loves Derek, she says okay.

* * *

So they all get into the limo, and they arrive at the prom, and they go through that damn happy moment where Trashman (Truman, Truman, Truman! He's gotta give up on the asshole nickname) goes into psychobabble time. And then they kiss and they dance real close, and Derek gets pissed. Because in the back of his mind, no matter how much he wants Emily, Casey Ashlyn McDonald has always been his. His, dammit. So he comes up, with his spiked punch on hand. And since he's starting to slur his words just a little (Oh, like Emily's not doing the same thing) he may "accidentally" spill the punch on their feet. Which starts the Casey rant.

"You sadistic son of a bitch! These shoes cost $500!"

"You bought them five years ago! And explain to me how exactly I'm sadistic?"

"Derek Michael Venturi, do you really need me to remind you?" And she leads him away from the crowd with the finesse only she has. "You're the one who dragged me here to the prom with my ex-boyfriend. We finally worked things out. And now you're pissed and jealous and drunk! That's pretty damn sadistic, to me and yourself!"

He doesn't reply, because he has better things in mind, like steering her away from this crowd altogether and showing her exactly how much she belongs to him, no matter what she wants to think.

* * *

Right... and how the hell did she wind up in the school bathroom, breathing heavily, pulling her dress back up and watching him zip up his fly?

She knew he was possessive, but she'd never realized that he had that much control over her. He was a good dictator, he dictated without her even knowing.

Hmmm. Well, now she was screwed. She had to go back and dance with her boyfriend like nothing had happened, and then... then... what then?

And Lizzie had her track meet tomorrow, and she and Derek had promised to go, but now she was probably going to have to go to the hotel room tonight with Truman to make him happy and she'd get virtually no sleep... and she was so, so screwed.

* * *

But she marched bravely on, as the saying goes, and went back out with a smile after reapplying her makeup. (And she's realized how she really hates that one random blonde streak she has. It makes no sense, and her hair is getting way too long. She's gotten too glamorous looking in general, what happened to the old Casey who wore messy ponytails and dance sweats all day? Lizzie too, with her ridiculously long hair, especially when she plays soccer and does track. She hates glamorous.)

And he watches, even as he's making out with Emily in the other corner, the kissing. She's trying to get her mind off him by giving away all the passion to Trashman. (Truman. Oh, screw it, he doesn't really care. He'll always be a Trashman to Derek, who's been done with his bullshit since it started.)

He smiles against Emily's lips. Doesn't she understand that she never get him out of her head? That's the problem with pretty girls... they're so predictable. And they never seem to understand that kissing and loving and caring for someone else never gets rid of that deep dark secret in the back of your mind you'll never, never give into. (See, Sugarcult may have had these ideas before him, but he put them into practice so much better.)

Prom was made for secrets, right?

* * *

At least, that's the thought on Truman's mind. What Casey AND Derek (thankfully for Truman's face) don't know is he and Emily had their fun while the two were in the bathroom arguing. (Or so he thinks.) And the fact that no-one will ever know, and Emily'll never fully get him out of her head makes him smile, and Casey smiles in return, hugging him closer.

And as they're making out and whispering, she tells him her own secret, "I've never been kissed by anyone as well as you." Just to make him feel guilty, just to push his buttons. But he just smiles and thanks her (THANKS HER. Derek would laugh if his mouth wasn't currently occupied.) and they begin this whole damn cycle of secrets again. It always starts and ends with Trashman.

He finds more irony in the song "You're My Better Half" than he ever has before. It makes him laugh out loud, which makes Emily look at him like he's crazy, which starts more kissing. And he really has to wonder who the lazy-ass chaperons are that none of them has decided to break up the frequent mashing going on around here.

Little do they all know about the secret Nora has waiting for them tomorrow... they're all too focused on the secrets they're making right now.

* * *

References: Gossip Girl, Pretty Girl by Sugarcult, You're My Better Half by Keith Urban, "Surprise!"

1015 words.

Reviews are amazing!


End file.
